


Sueños, pesadillas y ese sueño

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tiene pesadillas y sueños tranquilos. Y, también, tiene <i>ese</i> sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños, pesadillas y ese sueño

** Sueños, pesadillas y ese sueño **

 

Como casi todas las personas, Naruto por las noches sueña. Aunque, la mayoría de esos sueños, no puede contárselos a nadie.

 

La mayoría de las noches, Naruto tiene pesadillas. Sueña que el Kyuubi sale de a dentro de él comiéndolo y comiéndose a todas las personas que quiere. Incluso las que ya están muertas. Su padre, su madre, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, Sai. Sasuke, por supuesto.

 

Hay veces, simplemente, en las que sueña que el Zorro de Nueve Colas va apoderándose de él lentamente. Esas pesadillas son unas de las peores, ya que son, prácticamente, algo de la vida real. Una cola, dos colas, tres colas, cuatro colas. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenece, ya no es conciente de sus actos. Cinco colas, seis colas, siete colas. Su piel desgarrándose despacio, separándose del resto de su cuerpo en tiras. El dolor de que su cuerpo se vaya deshaciendo poco a poco, varios huesos rotos. Ocho colas. Su vida escurriéndose de sus manos lentamente. Nueve colas. Generalmente se despierta en ese punto. Sudado, agitado y con un grito a punto de salirle de la boca.

 

Hay veces que sus pesadillas tienen que ver con el fracaso, sin ninguna participación especial del Kyuubi. Suele estar luchando contra algún enemigo ninja, fallando horriblemente en el intento. Generalmente es porque se ha olvidado las como se hacen los ninjutsus, o porque de pronto descubre que ya no le quedan kunais o shurikens. Obviamente, por su error alguien muere. Generalmente alguien que aprecia mucho, por supuesto, como Sakura. O Sasuke. Generalmente Sasuke.

 

Hay veces en que la pesadilla se sitúa en su infancia. Y esas, quizás, son las peores. Porque se ve a si mismo ahí, solo, en el patio de la Academia Ninja o en su departamento. O quizás se encuentra caminando por Konoha, notando como todos lo miran con odio y susurran a sus espaldas cosas horribles sobre él. Monstruo. Deberían matarlo. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Monstruo. De esas pesadillas también se despierta llorando, pero en silencio, y temblando, abrazándose a si mismo como si fuera un bebé que necesita que sus padres lo carguen. Y, en realidad, quizás no sea un bebé, pero si necesita sus padres.

 

Pero, aunque la mayoría de las veces tenga pesadillas, naruto también tiene sueños tranquilos. Quizás no lleguen a la catalogación de “sueños felices”, porque realmente no pasa nada demasiado bueno e increíble en ellos, pero, al despertar de esos sueños, puede decir que está tranquilo, casi en paz. Puede decir que durmió bien.

 

Algunas veces sueña colores. Naranja y azul, más que nada. Quizás un poco de blanco, rosa, negro, amarillo. Pero más que nada rojo y azul. Y el marrón, claro. Porque cuando el naranja y el azul se mueven muy rápido, le da la sensación que en realidad lo que ve es un lindo color café. A Naruto le gusta ese marrón. Quizás suene tonto, pero lo relaja.

 

Algunas veces lo que sueño son paisajes, casi como si fueran postales. La montaña de los Hokages, Suna vista desde lejos, el Valle del Fin. A veces Naruto cree que es raro que soñar con el Valle del Fin lo deje tranquilo. A veces Naruto cree que ya se ha vuelto loco.

 

Algunas veces, muchas, en realidad. Sueña con Sasuke. Pero no sueña que Sasuke ha vuelto, o que Sasuke le pide perdón o algo por el estilo. Sueña con el rostro de Sasuke. A veces sueña con el Sasuke de trece años, otras con el actual. Algunas incluso con el de ocho años. Soñar con Sasuke lo tranquiliza. Verlo, así sea solo en sueños, le deja una sensación de paz que no le deja casi nada estando despierto. En algunos sueños Sasuke sonríe y, esas veces, incluso podría decirse que Naruto despierta feliz.

 

Y después están los otros sueños. O el otro sueño, mejor dicho. Porque ese tipo de sueño, en su caso es siempre el mismo. Ese sueño que no puede contarle a nadie, del que no puede hablar en voz alta, el que incluso a veces le da vergüenza pensar o recordar.

 

Le da una sensación inmensa de culpa ese sueña. Pero, a la vez, todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, desea soñar eso, solo eso. Desea que su vida se convierta en ese sueño. La misma situación repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez.

 

El protagonista es Sasuke. Y el mismo, por supuesto. Siempre son los dos lo que aparecen en el sueño. Nunca es Sasuke y otra persona, o él mismo y otra persona.

 

Sasuke y él, solamente.

 

El sueño comienza con el y Sasuke peleando, combatiendo casi a muerte. Pero de pronto ya no combaten. De pronto las manos que golpean pasan a acariciar y la boca que insultaba a besar.

 

De pronto ya no intentan matarse. De pronto, la ropa estorba. De pronto todo se siente muy caliente como para ser verdad, la temperatura elevada a 40 grados Celsius, sino es que más.

 

Entonces necesitan más. Necesitan tocar más, besar más. La ropa estorba y ellos se tocan, se rozan, se retuercen contra el otro, disfrutando, casi deleitándose con el gusto y el tacto del otro.

 

Terminan dando vueltas en el piso sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de acariciarse. Sin dejar de sentirse.

 

Le avergüenza bastante, pero en sus sueños termina totalmente rendido ante Sasuke. Y el fuego lo quema por dentro, por fuera y por todos lados. Su alma se incendia pero no le importa. Porque es Sasuke y lo ha extrañado. Lo necesita.

 

Siempre que despierta de ese sueño, se siente un poco sucio. Es decir, está literalmente sucio porque las sabanas se le pegan al cuerpo a causa del sudor y otras sustancias. Pero, más allá de eso, se siente sucio mentalmente. O algo así.

 

Porque, precisamente, es Sasuke. Es su mejor amigo, es el primer lazo que tuvo. Es Sasuke, que ha traicionado a la Aldea, que lo ha abandonado. Es Sasuke.

 

El despertar también trae consigo el preguntarse (en el caso remoto y poco probable de que esa situación se diera a lugar) si él terminaría tan rendido un sumiso ante Sasuke.

 

En el fondo sabe que sí, que lo haría. Porque es Sasuke, su primer lazo.

 

Porque lo ama y lo extraña.

 

Lo necesita.

 

Y, aunque duela, los sueños son lo único que le quedan.

 

FIN


End file.
